Alone: Revised Version
by Darkfire-Lady of Darkness
Summary: Dan Phantom succeeded in his mission to isolate Danny, but he didn't count on the generosity and caring of the Manson and Foley families. They convinced one of the senior Justice League members to adopt him.Follow their story as they face many challenges.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, I know it's been a long time since I updated this story and I hope you can all forgive me for the very long wait, but I had no where to go with this story. I knew what I wanted to do, but I haven't had any experience with this part of the story and I needed to wait until now as I now have more experience in the direction that I want to go. I did however change many things in these chapters so I would suggest going back and rereading them. **

**One thing I did take out was Danny's flashbacks. I will be using them, but they just weren't used right in the third chapter and I have other plans for them, so if you will be patient I will have some really dark stuff for you in later chapters. **

**Disclaimer For All Chapters: I do not own Danny Phantom or Justice League even though I wish I did because some of the characters in these series are awesome and would be very hot in real life. **

**Now without further ado, the edited chapters of Alone: Revised Version.**

Chapter 1

A Few Weeks Earlier

Danny Fenton, also known as the teen hero, Danny Phantom, stared at his four new foster parents in pure disbelief, utterly shocked at the sheer audacity of what they were telling him.

"You're all lunatics! Stark raving mad, I tell you. YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" The enraged teen stood, angrily glaring death at the four adults sitting on the couch before him. His eyes blazed with untapped fury as he literally tried to fry them up, smash them into little pieces, and then throw them into hell with his eyes alone.

Mrs. Manson, deciding to be the courageous one, stood up to brave the teen hero's wrath, not that they knew he had powers yet. "Honey, he's a well respected man in society and a very good friend of our family." She swallowed as his glare magnified in intensity, sending shivers spiraling down her spine. "He'll be able to protect you from whoever killed your parents a-and o-our children. You'll be able to start a new life… away from Amity Park and all the memories."

Mr. Foley took up where she left off, placing a hand on the distressed woman's shoulder. "There you can make new friends. You'll be able to forget about Tucker and Sam and-"

"No!" Danny interrupted, his scream echoing throughout the Manson's mansion. "I'll never forget them, and you can't make me!" The only Nasty Burger Explosion survivor fled the living room at a run, hot tears making angry red streaks down his cheeks. Fleeing the house, he ran in any direction, wanting to get away from all the unwanted attention, painful memories, and the fact that his whole world was unraveling with him at its center.

The only son of Jack and Maddie Fenton entered the forest surrounding Amity Park without hesitation or any form of rational thought. He practically flew through the trees as if they weren't even there.

After a while he started to slow, eventually stopping underneath a large willow tree. Emotionally and physically exhausted, he collapsed with his head in his arms, crying out his loneliness into the wilderness around him that could do nothing but listen and try to bring peace to distraught sixteen year old boy.

Hours passed and soon there were no more tears to shed. What was once overwhelming sorrow had healed over, leaving a scar to mark what had once been a gruesome wound. Nature, having sensed his recovery, sent a warm breeze to wrap around his still but breathing form and coax him asleep to recover from the wounds that had been inflicted upon him even though they were not of the physical sense. Gently his eyes closed, and he fell into a deep sleep without any worries, for nature was watching over him as he slept.

Present Day

Danny Fenton's eyes flashed wide open in surprise, not expecting someone to shake him awake. With his mind still slightly clouded from sleep, he examined his surroundings, trying to remember where he was. Black leather seats, a small mini fridge, and his foster father's facial features looking at him from an open door jolted his memory back to life. They were on the way to the airport to meet the man who had adopted him, oh joy.

His muscles groaned as he exited the car, the bright light blinding him momentarily. As his eyes adjusted, he closed the door, the sound echoing faintly through the crisp morning air. With his eyes now fully adjusted, he walked up to the small group of people standing near the jet, an impassive expression upon his features.

"Danny! I'm glad you decided to join us!" Mrs. Manson said nervously, hugging him tightly. Releasing him, she steered him right towards the only stranger in the group.

"Danny, this is Bruce Wayne, CEO of Wayne Industries." Mrs. Foley said, holding onto her husband's hand tightly as tears started to form. He's your new father."

As she spoke, the teen superhero's blue eyes flashed in suspicion as he scrutinized and dissected every little detail of his new father, from his well-tailored business suit to his stony facial expression. Not intimidated in the slightest by the older man's dominating figure, Danny locked eyes with him, showing that he wasn't some scared little teenager that could be manipulated easily.

"So… you're my adopted father…" Danny stated, eyes never moving from Bruce's own. "Why?" He asked, watching his new father closely for any hints at his thoughts.

"Hmm…?" The young CEO asked, raising an eyebrow, but never shifting his gaze. "Why what? Why am I adopting you?" Those dark eyes glinted in what seemed to be amusement.

Annoyance colored Danny's eyes for a second before it was hidden again behind his mask of impassiveness.

"It's mostly because of your foster parents asked me to, and I've heard that your parents were great inventors. I'm a bit on an inventor myself, and I'm curious to see what the son of two scientists of their caliber could come up with." The stare down ended as Bruce took another look at Danny's figure. "What I had heard about you, Daniel Fenton, was that you are a young boy, a 'C' student, shy, and not very athletic…" His eyes surveyed Danny once more, gliding over his slight but lithely muscled frame, icy blue eyes, and short black hair. "…but from what I can see here, the reports were way off track." His features softened as his lips quirked up in a smile that was dimly reflected in his eyes. "I'm looking forward to being your adopted father."

Danny shifted his weight to his back leg, placed his hands into his jean pockets, and allowed his eyelids to drop down half way, giving him a relaxed look. A bitter half smile appeared flickered upon his lips before his blank expression returned as he surveyed his new guarding in full. "Even a boy grows up fast when his only friends are murdered in front of him." Glancing back at his nervous foster parents, he sighed slightly before nodding solemnly. "Alright, I'll try to make it work." Mr. and Mrs. Manson and Foley smiled back at the teen.

"Well then," Mr. Foley started with an air of finality, "I believe it's time for us to go. Danny, if you need to contact us for any reason, don't hesitate to do so, alright? Despite Bruce being your legal guardian, we'll always be there if you need us."

The teen just nodded in reply. As he turned to his four foster parents, a small smile appeared on his lips in, only to be swept up in an unexpected group hug that seemed to last a life time. After that came the teary goodbyes that all parents seem to go through and another hug from each parent. Finally the Mansons and the Foleys allowed him to walk back to Bruce, who was waiting for him at the entrance to the jet.

With a last look at his foster parents, Danny stepped into the private jet and right into the start of his new life with Bruce Wayne and… the Batman.

**Well that's the last chapter. Also I feel like putting up a poll for whom Danny will end up with. Now I can't guarantee that Danny will for sure end up with this person however I will try to make it so that he does end up with this person. Also, I had planned on making Danny gay… sorry heterosexual fans. Anyways, here are the choices!**

**Danny/ OMC**

**Danny/ Bruce**

**Danny/ J'onn J. (Martian)**

**Danny/ Superman**

**And any more that you can come up with. **

**Thanks for staying with this story for so long! Luv you all and don't forget to RnR!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Important!**

**The underlined type except for the headings like for example, ****Chapter 2****, is Esperanto. It's the language that Tucker and Wolf would speak during the episode where Walker tries to use Wolf to make Danny the number 1 ghost enemy in Amity Park.**

**Well here's chapter two! Enjoy! **

Chapter 2

When the 16-year-old Daniel Fenton, now Daniel Fenton-Wayne, first stepped into the private jet of Gotham's own vigilante, he raised an eyebrow at the exuberant luxury denoted by the furnishings. "Wow… you really know how to travel in style." He glanced around again, taking in the long couches and huge tan reclining chairs littered around the main part of the jet, all made of the softest leather available. The floor was covered with a sand colored carpet made of the finest wool to ensure maximum comfort. Coupled with the mini fridge and the bar, you have everything that you could ever want on a flight.

Seeing his backpack lying next to one of the couches, he picked it up and made his way to one of the recliners. Without any reservations, he allowed himself to gracefully fall into the chair and relax into the soft, fluffy leather, closing his eyes in contentment. A quiet chuckle reverberated throughout the room. "It seems we have the same tastes in upholstery."

Danny opened one of his eyes halfway to see Gotham's number one bachelor giving him an amused half smile. "All furniture has its good and bad qualities, but I find recliners to be the most comfortable on flights." He replied, as Bruce moved to take another recliner on the other side of the cabin.

"As do I." Still giving Danny that half smile, the new father brought out the latest laptop model, one that hasn't even been released onto the market yet. "Care for a drink?"

This time both of the teen's eyes opened quickly, his eyes studying Bruce carefully. "Yes, sir, I would like one."

Bruce's amused expression melted away into seriousness with Danny's formality. "Daniel…" he said, meeting his adopted son's eyes, "…there's no need to be so formal with me. I understand that this is adoption is new to you, and it is new to me as well." Bruce sighed leaning forward to rest his elbows upon his knees. "I know it will take a while to get used to, but I want to be, to become a father to you. It'll take time, and I'm ok with that." Bruce looked down slightly before raising his eyes to meet Danny's impassive and wary ones. "Just…don't be afraid to be informal with me. After all…" Bruce smiled slightly, trying to lighten the mood. "…what teenager is ever formal with their parents?"

Danny's wary expression was immediately overtaken by amusement at his words. "Indeed…" Sighing, he forcibly relaxed the unconscious tension that had accumulated in his muscles and sank back into his chair before meeting Bruce's eyes. "I'm sorry, Mr. Wayne, but there's no way I will be able to call you father, at least not right now…maybe in the future… but not now."

"Alright, I can accept that," Bruce replied leaning back in his chair. "But would you mind calling me Bruce? I'd like it if we could both have a semi-familiar address for each other, at least if only to help break the ice."

A small smile briefly graced Danny's lips. "I think I can handle that."

"Great… now I believe I said something about drinks?" Bruce said as he pressed a button on the side of his chair. Almost like magic, a beautiful blond woman appeared in front of the two men right when Danny had finished his sentence.

"You called for me, Mr. Wayne?" The blond asked her black skirt and red shirt showing off her figure quite nicely.

"Ah, yes. Alesha, I'd like you to meet my adopted son, Daniel Fenton-Wayne." He gestured to Danny who had stood at his name. "Daniel, this is Alesha Michaels, my stewardess.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Alesha." He stood up, catching her right hand and bringing it to his lips, giving her a gentle kiss on the back of her hand. "And I absolutely must say that you look lovely this morning." Danny forced a small smile as he straightened.

She giggled and snatched her hand back, trapping it against her chest and blushing at the compliment. "It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Wayne."

"Danny, please. Mr. Wayne makes me sound so _old_." Smiling a little wider, he purposely exerted a sense of calm and reassurance through his body language, setting her nerves at ease.

"Alright, Mr. Way… I mean… Danny." She blushed some more at the way his name rolled off her tongue. "Is there anything I can do for you or Mr. Wayne, today?"

Keeping his smile in place, Danny gracefully returned to his seat before answering. "Well, it seems we are in need of some drinks. Do you have Daiquiris?" She just nodded, her blush starting fading as professionalism took over. "That's great! I'll have a one, strawberry flavored and non-alcoholic please. And…" He paused, glancing over at Bruce for his order.

"… I'll have my usual, Alesha. Thank you."

She just waved off the thanks as if it wasn't needed. "It's my pleasure, Mr. Wayne. You drinks shall be ready in a few minutes."

As she walked out of the room, Bruce glanced over at his new son, whose smile had dimmed to almost nothing. _'He knows how to handle himself well and keeps his emotions under tight reins… only allowing small amounts to show at a time. This isn't what I had expected when the Mansons contacted me.'_ "So Daniel, what are you planning to do in regards to school? I plan on enrolling you in one of the local high schools in the area. Is there any subject preference that you have? Some of the schools are more focused on certain areas of schooling than others are."

Danny turned his eyes toward his new guardian, who was gazing at him intently. "Actually," He started softly, "I was wondering if I might be able to sit my final exams for the year in a few weeks." Seeing the objection signs on Bruce's face, he continued on quickly. "I know that it's only part way through the semester, but I am confident that with a week of uninterrupted reviewing, I will be able to pass all of them easily. If they have concerns about cheating or favoritism, I don't mind having one of the teachers come here to administer the exams." Sighing once again, Danny allowed a portion of his mask to fall revealing a weariness that hadn't been present before. "I wish to attend Gotham University next year, but I want to allow my self time to adjust to living here during the free time sitting my exams early would create."

Bruce sighed, looking down at his computer screen for a few minutes. _'Having him complete his exams early would allow us more free time to get comfortable living together and help us learn to be some semblance of a family… but is it worth it to cut him off from most outside contact with people his own age? Both sides are equally important…maybe…yes this might work.' _ He returned his gaze to the adolescent that currently occupied his thoughts, his decision made. "Alright," He stated, sighing deeply, " I'll arrange for you to sit your exams early, on one condition…" Pausing, Bruce directed a piercing look at Danny, making sure that he understood that there was no arguing this condition if he wished to test early. " You must attend at least one or two classes at a high school of your choosing. The class that you choose will determine if you need to take another one or not. This class doesn't need to be academic. If you wish to take a physical education class, I won't protest, but there is no getting around this."

Danny studied his foster father's features, noting the stubborn set of his jaw and the unyielding conviction in his eyes. "Very well… I'll have the high school and the class picked out by the end of the weekend. Will I need to make arrangements with Casper High about when I am to sit my exams?"

"No," Bruce replied, relaxing as his new son agreed to his proposition. "I'll contact them and schedule your exams for not this Saturday but the next. That should be more than enough for you to review, correct?" Danny just nodded, a curt response. "Excellent. The arrangements will be made."

Considering the conversation to be over, the young teenage billionaire grabbed his black backpack, withdrawing a black and green laptop with his trademark DP symbol.

As he opened up the laptop cover, his new dad tried to rectify the silence that had fallen between them. "I didn't know you owned a laptop."

Danny looked at his father shrewdly, his expression never changing. "Not many do. I tried to keep a low profile during high school."

"Ah, I see. Very smart of you."

The teen superhero held in a sigh of relief when the man didn't push the issue. He really didn't want to dodge questions about his unique laptop. However, amusement flickered through his eyes at the sight of his new login screen. The sight of millions of nude female pictures greeted him and while most guys would love this sight, this male is not one of them. Yes, it's true. Danny Fenton-Manson-Foley-Wayne is gay, not that anyone outside his two very close friends and one ghost knew.

Amusement now carefully hidden away, Danny reached for the headset in his backpack as his computer logged on. Ignoring Bruce's questioning look, the Fenton's legacy placed them over his ears and plugged them into the laptop. The image of a laughing, old man with white hair and green skin popped up upon the screen. A long lab coat hid much of his upper body besides his hands and a bright green ghost tail moved underneath him as he floated up and down slightly on the screen.

"Well child," The green skinned man said in Esperanto, "Did you enjoy my little surprise?"

"It was amusing," Danny replied, slipping easily into the language while his heart clenched painfully at the reminder of Tu… He mentally shook his head back and forth in a 'no' gesture, focusing instead on the little green man who also doubled as his security, virus, hacker, and spy network. "But I am more interested on what you have dug up about my adoptive father, Technus."

Nicolai Technus waved one of his green hands, pulling up a window with Bruce's photo and his life story in the center. "Bruce Wayne, one of the richest billionaires in the world, besides yourself. As a young child, his parents were murdered right in front of him, so his butler, Alfred Pennyworth, at Wayne Manor, raised him. At age fourteen he traveled all over the world, but I wasn't able to uncover what he was doing in all of those different countries." Technus admitted sullenly. "There was a record of him trying to join the FBI, but he dropped out for some reason. He then returned to Gotham and briefly dated a woman named Selina Kyle. After they broke up, he was arrested due to suspected involvement in a criminal organization, but he was declared innocent due to the testimony of his butler." Scrolling down the page, the face of a young man showed up. "He adopted Dick Grayson after he witnessed the murder of the boy's parents. The kid left Gotham about three years ago to attend college at Hudson University." Technus sighed and scrolled back to the picture of Bruce once more. "Since the kid let nothing else has come up dealing with Bruce in a negative light."

"Well…that is certainly interesting…though I expected a man like him to have some skeletons in his closet. The teen let his sentence hang as his mind pondered the new aspects that living with his new guardian would ensue. Mentally sighing, the sixteen year old turned his attention back to the Master of Technology. "Is there anything else that I should know or is that all?"

"Well…there seems to be a whole entire section of his computer heavily encrypted. I haven't cracked it yet, but I'm working on it." Technus ran his hand through his beard, remembering those few files that had managed to foil his first attempt at disclosing their contents.

"Keep me posted on your progress. Also, inform me of any new information you may recover. After you open those and download the contents, I would like you to scope out the security around Wayne Manor and find me a place that I can go without being observed then you may have your promised reward. Thank you, Technus. Enjoy the rest of the day to yourself. I left the plasma shield keyed to you up in my parent's basement, so feel free to enter the Ghost Zone. You know how to contact me if you get into some trouble that you can't handle or need a little help with.

Danny smirked in amusement as the man's eyes lit up in excitement at the prospect of toying with the world's best computer mainframe. His smirk merely widened as Technus gave him a military like salute before disappearing to take another crack at those files. Opening one of his own files, he began the laborious task of deciding what class he would like to take and where to take it.

As he added another class and school to the list he had accumulated on the side of the page, a tap on the shoulder drew him out of his thoughts to the non-alcoholic drink being held out for him to take. "My apologies, Alesha, I didn't see you there." Danny gave her a small apologetic smile. "Thank you for the drink."

She smiled, eyes caught mesmerized by his own. "No thanks needed, Danny." She replied softly, finally breaking her stare. "It was my pleasure." She scurried back to the attendants' room; oblivious to the amused looks she received from Bruce.

Taking a sip from his glass, Danny raised an eyebrow in question at the amused look Bruce was sending him as well. "I hope you aren't going to act like that when you attend Gotham University. You'll be killed by all the fan girls that you'll make just during your first day."

Danny just frowned slightly in fake confusion. "Act how?" He asked softly.

"You know… _charming women_… and all that." Bruce said with an obvious tone. At Danny's blank look, Bruce took his confusion seriously. "Women really go for the polite, handsome, and quiet type…" Bruce gave his charge a pointed look, "…a description that fits you perfectly."

Danny just shrugged in reply, not too worried.

Seeing him brush it off casually, Bruce looked back at his computer before attempting one more time to warn him. "It's your choice…just watch out for the fan girls and jealous boyfriends while you're there."

Glancing back at his guardian, Danny shrugged once more before he turned back to his previous work, unaware of the worried frown that had appeared upon the young CEO's face.

'_I just hope the seniors there now are more forgiving than the ones from when I was a freshman at Gotham.'_ Bruce thought, watching his new son out of the corner of his eye. _'If not… then I pray that you know how to avoid angering them at all costs.'_

**And there's the end of that chapter. I hope you liked the revisions, and actually I've decided that Danny will ultimately be gay, but have some appreciation of the beauty of the female body. I'll see you guys next time on the next chapter, well, more like speak but you get the point. Have fun waiting!**

**Darkfire**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally, it's done! Halleluiah! It took so long because I revamped it from the original version I had, but I'll tell you more about that later since you're probably dying to read the next chapter. So…as I have stated before, I do not own Danny Phantom or Justice League even though I would love to have all those hunks at my command. Well, a girl can't have everything, and yes I am a girl if you guys haven't figured it out yet. Also I hope those of you who don't like yaoi pairings aren't too mad at me, I had planned on making it yaoi in the beginning, but I guess if you don't like you don't read. **

**Well… enjoy the next installment in Alone: Revised Version, I'll talk to ya afterwards.**

Chapter 3

"Master Wayne, sir, we have reached Gotham Airport. Also, we have received a warning from Airport Security that a mob of reporters is awaiting your arrival." The voice of the pilot said, interrupting the peaceful silence that had fallen between the new family members. "It seems that someone has leaked information to the press about your adoption of Young Master Fenton-Wayne."

Danny's shoulders sagged wearily as he began to put his laptop away. _'Why do reporters always seem to follow me everywhere?' _He wondered sullenly as his hands went into autopilot. Memories flashed in front of his eyes unbidden. Camera flashes raining down upon him at the funeral for his parents and friends after the Nasty Burger explosion. Reporters running after him to get a comment while he makes his way to the Manson house after school.

Groaning silently, he closed his eyes barely registering his new father thanking the pilot. Relaxing slightly in an effort to keep an impending headache at bay, he allowed his mind to wander.

"You have my thanks, Carlson," Bruce replied through a speaker built into the jet's wall. "The warning is much appreciated." He turned back to his new son with an amused smile.

"Daniel?" Bruce called out, causing Danny to open one eye in response… his musings interrupted. "You ready to go?"

"Yes…" Danny replied, standing up and grabbing his backpack.

"Alright, lets go get you settled in at the manor." Bruce moved toward the exit ramp, Danny following him silently. A few steps away from the exit, Bruce's cell phone brock the silence of the cabin. Stopping, the senior Justice League member opened his phone and almost groaned aloud after checking caller ID. _'Can't the criminals give me just a single day off once in a while?'_ He thought, exasperatedly. Turning to Danny, he smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, Daniel, but I need to take this call. Would you mind going out to the car and waiting. I'll only be a moment."

Narrowing his eyes slightly in suspicion, Danny nodded silently, descending the stairway pressed against the plane, leaving Bruce alone.

Sighing in annoyance, Bruce pressed the green call button on the flip phone. "Bruce here, what's wrong up there now."

"Bruce you need to get up here quick. We have a major situation." Clark Kent's voice came through the phone's speaker as worried and slightly fearful.

"Clark, you know that I asked for today off for a specific reason. Can't you handle it instead?" Bruce asked turning around and pacing towards the other end of the plane.

"No I can't, Bruce! If I could handle it, would I have called you on your first day off in years?" Clark's voice sounded grave and desperate. "We need your cun- No. We need Batman's cunning mind and brilliant strategic thinking in times of crisis."

Bruce caved at the hopeful sound of his friend's voice, knowing that the situation had to be dire if the famous 'Superman' couldn't handle it. "Alright, I'll be there… on one condition."

"Anything…" was the reply.

Bruce's voice grew hard, showing that he wouldn't tolerate anything other than what he was asking. "I want to talk to Wally…now."

An audible gulp could be heard over the phone. "I'll tell him, Bruce. Just a moment…"

Thirty seconds later, a new voice entered the conversation. "H-Hi, Bruce, what's up? Wally West stuttered into the phone.

"Wally, get to Wayne Manor as soon as possible. I have an important job for you… one that will call for speed and cunning." Bruce replied, his voice grave and serious. "This is strictly confidential between us, do you understand. This is a personal matter for me which means it's very important that you accomplish this."

"I understand, Bruce" Wally replied his voice gaining a hard and ready edge to it. "What do you need me to do? I'm alone right now so it's private."

"I recently just adopted a young man from my personal friends the Manson family. He was their foster son. I need you to watch him without being seen. You're there to make sure he doesn't get hurt from any of my enemies from Gotham… like Joker and such." Bruce said, pacing as he spoke. "Now, he's from a town that is regularly attacked by ghosts, so treat him like you would if you were watching any other recruit for the League all right. His parents were ghost hunters, and if you're not extremely careful, he'll probably catch sight of you, shooting first and asking questions later." Bruce stopped pacing in order to convey his next sentence with perfect clarity. "Wally, if he gets hurt on your watch there won't be enough left of you for even J'onn to find.

Wally swallowed hard. "Understood. He'll be the safest person in Gotham with me there."

"Good." Bruce's curt tone sealed the deal. "I'll inform Alfred that you will be there to watch Daniel, so you won't have to hide from him. I won't see you until later tonight after the crisis in the tower is averted. Take care of him and be careful."

"Alright, I'll be there before he gets home." Wally stated, on his way to the beaming room in the tower. "Don't worry about anything. I'll be there when he gets home."

The speedster's reassurances didn't help the knot of apprehension that suddenly appeared in Bruce's stomach. "You better be." Bruce stated hanging up the phone and placing back in his coat pocket. Disappointed that he wouldn't even be able to show his new son into their home, Bruce walked down to the car and stepped inside, closing the door behind him.

"Alfred, take me to my office please in Gotham. Apparently, I have an emergency meeting to go to even though I specifically asked my associates not to bother me today." Bruce noted how Danny relaxed ever so slightly as he spoke to his long time butler. He turned towards his new son. "It is unfortunate that I won't be able to show you around the manor. I had hoped to help you settle in, but duty calls I suppose." Bruce sighed before continuing. "I'll be home as soon as I can, but I think that you and Alfred will be able to arrange everything that you need as far as rooms and such. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

Watching his new guardian closely, Danny just shrugged before turning to look out the window. "I can take care of myself." He replied, his expression emotionless. Taking out his iPod from his backpack, Danny placed the ear buds in his ears, determined to ignore Bruce for the rest of the ride.

Inwardly sighing, Bruce just turned his gaze to the window for the remainder of the ride to Gotham, aware that any attempts at conversation wouldn't go over well with his new charge.

Quickly enough, the minutes passed by and the limo stopped in front of Wayne Enterprises. "Goodbye, Daniel." Bruce intoned as he stepped out of the vehicle. "I'll see you later tonight." When a reply never came, Bruce allowed Alfred to close the door firmly. Before entering the building, Bruce stopped Alfred from returning to the driver's seat. "Alfred, Wally will be coming over in order to watch over Daniel while I'm gone. I've instructed Wally to keep his presence hidden from Daniel, but not from you. If you could help him out some that would be great."

"Why, Master Bruce, you believe Daniel could catch Wally even with the man's amazing speed?" Alfred questioned, disbelievingly.

"Daniel lived in Amity Park, a place where ghost attacks were frequent enough to have multiple attacks a day." Bruce explained softly. "His senses are bound to be more sensitive than most people's due to the constant threat throughout the town, and I don't want to take any chances with either of their lives."

"Very well, Master Bruce. I shall see to it that young Wally doesn't get discovered." Alfred bowed slightly, accepting the task.

"Thank you, Alfred… for this and all the other things that you have done for me." Bruce's eyes shone with thanks while his face remained impassive. "I need to go now, take care." Bruce moved back away from the limo, allowing Alfred to proceed towards the driver's seat once more.

Moving to just inside of the building, Bruce watched as they drove away, hoping that everything will be alright. Finally losing sight of the vehicle, Bruce entered the elevator, heading towards his office. Once alone, he beamed up to the tower, ready to deal with Clark's big _emergency_.

**And there's the end of this chapter. Hope you liked it. I changed up a lot of things and if you read the chapter I had before… yes the flashbacks will be used in this story as they are a major part of it… you just have to be patient. If you have any questions, comments, or concerns please contact me. I shall try to answer them to the best of my ability. Also if you don't have an account on here, I'll answer them when I send out the next chapter. Please review...**

**Darkfire**


	4. Chapter 4

_**NOTICE PLEASE READ!**_

**_ALL CHAPTERS HAVE BEEN REVISED AND SOME ARE VERY DIFFERENT SO I SUGGEST REREADING ALL OF THEM. IT WON'T TAKE THAT LONG. SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE. THE REASONS FOR THESE CHANGES ARE EXPLAINED BELOW, BUT I SUGGEST READING THROUGH THE CHANGES FIRST. YOU MAY NOW CONTINUE ON WITH THE STORY. HAVE FUN._**

**_DARKFIRE_  
**

**Ok, this chapter is kind of short sorry, but I hope you like it. This is the third time I've revamped it, so it should fit well. Anyways hope you like it.**

**Chapter 4**

Somewhere outside the earth's atmosphere, Batman, the Dark Knight Detective of Gotham City, stepped into a blacked out watchtower with the emergency backup lights up and running. _'This can't be good.'_ Moving swiftly, he entered the main station to see almost all of the leaguers gathered, waiting for orders. As soon as he entered he was mobbed Supergirl and Stargirl.

"Batman, oh thank God you're here! Something really weird is going on. The tower just shut itself down without any warning. Come on!" Supergirl said quickly, flying him over the crowd towards the entrance to the control room. "Superman and the others are waiting for you in the control center." Without further ado, he was pushed inside the room with the door closing behind them.

"What the hell happened here? I'm gone for a few hours and something has already gone wrong." Bruce said as he walked over to the other six people.

"We are not quite sure, Batman." J'onn replied trying to bring the computer mainframe back online.

The Dark Knight just sighed in irritation. "Diana, what happened here, the short version."

"The entire Watchtower just shut down all by itself." Wonder woman stated, watching the screen intensely as the computer rebooted. "We had no warning, and it was a fight just to get the backup generators to start."

Bruce sighed in frustration before joining J'onn at the controls. "No warnings were issued over the intercom? None at all?" Bruce asked, already deeply immersed within the computers complicated language of numbers and patterns.

"None that we heard. Do you have a theory, Bruce?" Green Lantern asked, his tone colored with worry.

"I'm checking the controls for any breaches in security right now. J'onn have you checked the stored data? See if any of the files have been accessed from an off-site source or computer." Bruce said, his fingers flying over the keyboard. "Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl, please go calm that mob of people outside and tell them to go back to their regular duties. We will hold a meeting in the Hall once we figure out what happened." He stated, his brain racing with possibilities.

'_How did this happen?'_ Bruce's eyes flew across the computer screen, trying to pinpoint the entryway. _'It shouldn't even be possible with all of the security measures that I've put in place for situations like this, but apparently none of them had been triggered on any threat level or even on any non-threat level. It shouldn't be possible for something like this to occur without our security catching at least some information…"_

"Bruce, you need to see this…" J'onn stated, his tone worried. "Somehow a hacker must have gotten past our alarms. It's downloaded several different documents containing some very sensitive information...and I believe it's still in the system." He scanned down the files, eyes quickly glancing over the information. "I haven't found a connection between the documents yet, but I'm working on it."

"What section were the files located in?" Bruce asked, his voice betraying his frustration as in finding the underlying virus and capturing it.

J'onn's eyes narrowed in confusion and vexation. "One or two were taken out of the main jumble of files through the main frame, but somehow this thing, whatever it is, got into our encrypted blueprints and identity files…" J'onn allowed his red eyes to travel to his teammate. "Bruce, it's copied_ all_ of the personal files of _all_ the Justice League members including those being considered for membership."

"Shit! Now I really need to get this bastard contained. It's counteracted every attempt I've made to either capture or destroy it. It has a mind of its own." Bruce stated as he began to close off all points of access to the Internet and other servers down on earth. Completing the lock down, breathing a short sigh of relief. "It's locked inside the tower." Bruce brought up a map with a blinking red dot on it. "Now it should be a simple thing to just destroy it, and..." His sentence trailed off, the red dot had vanished.

"What the…" Clark uttered in shock as Bruce ran another full system's check.

A few seconds later Bruce sighed. "It's gone. The virus isn't in the system anymore."

"That's a good thing, right?" Hawkgirl asked only for Bruce to shake his head with a tired sigh.

"Not really." He turned back to the computer. "Now, we can't be sure if it was totally destroyed, or if it managed to escape the tower." Cursing silently, Bruce glared at the computer in anger. "Did it get anything else out of us before it disappeared?"

"Only a few outdated blueprints of your old Batmobile and some other relatively outdated weapons…"

Bruce sighed deeply before typing in a few more lines of code and entering it into the computer. Almost immediately the lights turned on and the tower shuttered back to life. "Well…there's nothing we can do about it now, except assess the damage done." He glanced back at the rest of the original league members. "Hopefully, we'll be able to recover, but just in case I want to hold a conference in the large assembly chamber in three hours. That should give of enough time to create some countermeasures in case the virus escaped, however, I want every league member on Earth recalled back here as soon as possible until we can inform everyone of the danger. As of now, all missions are on hold until we can get this situation under control."

"Very well, I'll send out a transmission immediately." Clark replied hastily heading towards the door. "Let's just hope that nothing else went wrong today."

Above them all, an invisible lime green ghost in a white lab coat smirked in amusement at the super powered humans below. _'Well, at least I have some useful information to give Daniel about his new adoptive father and the man's activities. With luck, this could mean a nice amount of vacation time in the human world for me.' _ As the ghost flew through the wall, the man smirked wickedly. _'Oh…yes…I can already taste the new technology that will be at my disposal.'_

Down below, a worried Bruce Wayne looked down onto the Earth below, wishing that he could check up on his new son even though he was needed here at the station. _'Well...' _Bruce thought sadly,_ 'I guess the phrase 'What could go wrong, will go wrong' is correct after all. This day just went from bad to worse.'_

**IMPORTANT! IMPORTANTE!**

**Ok, just a little notice. I know that I originally promised that I would have the next chapter ready by the time the chapter before it was posted. However, I have found that this process doesn't really work for me as I need to think out what I'm going to do with my plotlines yet. As such, I posted these revised chapters because I had completed the revisions for the third time, and I feel really bad about not being able to update it for all of you, my readers. I apologize for that. I'm usually not a person who breaks my promises. **

**Now, I will be starting college in about two weeks, and my time will get pretty limited with being able to write, but I still want to continue this story as it is one of the best stories that I have ever written. Thus I will post when I am happy with the chapters, and if I need to go back and revise the chapters again I will, after all, this story could almost be treated as a book in progress, and I don't even want to know how many times an author revises their work because it doesn't feel right 'cause that number would probably scare me. Now I hope to work out a place for this story to go soon, and I might I will send another chapter up when I have it ready. Also, feedback on the story line so far would be wonderful if you think there are some inconsistencies or anything that seems really cheesy or unreal.**

**As such, I thank you for all of you, my loyal readers, and I hope that you don't forget about this story. All ideas are welcome, and I hope that you will deign to share them with me. **

**Thanks again for reading and sticking with this story.**

**Darkfire **

**Lady of Darkness**


	5. For Readers and Authors

**Hello fellow readers, I know you were hoping this would be a chapter, but I believe this was important enough to post as we are all effected by this. Alas us authors are only human and we do make mistakes. I hope the moderators of this site can see that.**

**Darkfire**

**Lady of Darkness**

_Please do not review this chapter. _

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Chash123

Fichunter

MegaKiraraLover

Darkfire-Lady of Darkness


End file.
